shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shifting Tide
Introduction The Shifting Tide use to belong to a group of pirates called the Python Pirates. When they attacked a passengar ship, Roronoa Senshi, stowed away and caused a ton of havoc. In doing so she got rid of the Python Pirates. The ship was then repainted, repaired, restocked, and refurbished in Loguetown. It is now the main ship of The Devil Spawn pirates. Ship Design and Appearance The Shifting tide is a large galleon. It has cream colored sails with a black flag with a green devil skull and crossed pitchforks jolly roger. The ship is made out of Eve wood and it's edging was painted green by a friend. Figurehead, Helm, and Anchors The figurehead is a green Basilisk Sea King. The top is also curved inward so she can sit there and watch the sun rise/set. There is an anchor on either side of the ship. They use to be copper but spending time in the water oxidized them to turn them turquoise. There is a large crank that brings them up. Rooms There are multiple rooms all over the ship, as well as a divided crews quarters, a galley with a separate kitchen, a large storage room, a secret stowaway chamber, and a brig. Of course, there is also the captain's quarters, and a training room. Senshi's Room/Captain's Quarters. Senshi took refuge in the Captains quarters when she first stole the ship. She has a large bed on the side of the room with a nice side table to the left of it. The walls are decorated with different wanted posters of her crew, the Skyline Pirates, and The Straw hat Pirates. There is a large Porthole window that allows her a spectacular view of the ocean. The bed was expanded after the time skip to accommodate Rei. Crew's Quarters Mamoru and Keiko share a bedroom. There is a divider for when Keiko needs privacy, but other than that, the two spend as much time as they can together. Aika's room is covered in music sheets and knick knacks from her travels across the Grand Line and the Blues. After the timeskip, Takumi added soundproof lining to her walls so she wouldn't accidentally mesmerize the crew with her singing Takumi's room doubles as his "lab", where he's always inventing new contraptions or planning new booby traps. Crow's Nest. Kenta prefers to sleep in the crows nest of the ship, so Takumi made it so the nest could serve as a bedroom as well as a lookout spot. There is a bed set up, as well as a place where Kenta can keep his sword when not using it. While there is a roof, there is a hatch that can allow Kenta to fly out quickly in case of an emergency. Infirmary There is a well stocked infirmary that also serves as Yori's bedroom. There are two small bed inside it, as well as a small desk and a cabinet full of medicines and dried herbs to make more. Galley/Kitchen The kitchen is quite large, designed to feed a crew of at least 20, but now only feeding 9. Victoria spends most of her time in here, so everything is always clean and well maintained. She also has a small cot in the pantry where she prefers to sleep. Main Deck The deck in very spacious, allowing for free movement about. There is a cabinet that holds many different kinds of training equipment for when the mood strikes someone. Rex also tends to sleep out here, just in case he goes Fenrir in the middle of the night. History TBA External links Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Ships Category:The Devil Spawns Category:Green Destiny